


Celluloid Heroes

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean and Castiel find the stash of old movies the Men of Letters kept in their archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celluloid Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr, archived here. Title from the Kinks. Inspired by the promo pics for SPN 8.22.

Turns out the Men of Letters have a stash of old movies in the archives. Dean figures these guys must've needed downtime during long watches, just like any hunter. It's the acoustic version of Sam keeping episodes of _The X-Files_ and various movies on his laptop.

It's Cas who finds them, on a low shelf near where they found the other film, tucked at the back of the storage room. The place is like the friggin' last scene of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , who knows what all is in there. 

"What've you got, Cas?" Sam looks up from the dusty ledger he's been paging through.

Cas kneels and picks up several of the canisters, frowning, as Dean rests the sword with strange markings along the blade on top of a crate and goes to see what he's discovered. There's a smear of dust on the side of Castiel's face, and Dean has the impulse to reach down and brush it away with his thumb. He crouches next to Castiel instead. Cas has taken to wearing jeans and t-shirts lately, although his trenchcoat and suit are hanging in the closet of Castiel's room, and there's dust on the dark cotton of Cas's shirt, as well. They're all dusty.

" _Citizen Kane_ ," Castiel says, turning over the canisters. " _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington._ "

" _Double Indemnity…_ " Dean grabs a few more. They're covered with a layer of dust. " _The Treasure of Sierra Madre_ …oh awesome, _Duck Soup_!" He looks up at Sam, who matches his wide grin. They used to watch all of those together. Dean turns back to Cas. "Ever heard of the Marx Brothers?"

"Yes, I am familiar. They were a comedy team with a certain anarchic flavor to the humor. I've never seen their movies, however."

"Well, we're fixing that right now." Dean gets to his feet and beams at Sam. "Movie break!"


End file.
